


Less An Indiscretion

by Val_Brown



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, buttplug, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:43:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Brown/pseuds/Val_Brown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been nearly nine years since Claudia died. Nine years since he even thought about sex, let alone sex with another person. But here he is, sitting in his office watching Deputy Parrish walk through the station, a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other, thinking things he hadn’t thought about in years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less An Indiscretion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [addimaree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/addimaree/gifts).



> This was an idea that I couldn't get rid of, so I wrote it. Neither the Sheriff or Parrish have first names (seriously Jeff... WTF is up with that) so I named them on my own... LOL.
> 
> If I missed any tags please let me know

It’s been nearly nine years since Claudia died. Nine years since he even thought about sex, let alone sex with another person. But here he is, sitting in his office watching Deputy Parrish walk through the station, a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other, thinking things he hadn’t thought about in years. 

Like how he wants to rub his hands down Kyle’s back, over the curve of his ass, like he did the night before. Or how he wants to press his lips to the smooth hinge of his jaw, just below his ear. He wants to taste the bittersweet flavor of Kyle’s coffee right from his lips, to see what sounds he can make fall from his mouth. He pictures his hands on slim hips, fingers digging into pale flesh... He shakes his head when his phone rings.

“Stilinski,” John answers the phone, still watching Kyle move around the station. “What? Where? Yeah, we’re on our way.” Hanging up the phone, John stands up from his desk and grabs his jacket from the stand. Walking through the open office door, he yells across the station, “Parrish, grab your jacket. We got a call.”

“Really? I just got here, it’s like they know when I get in.” Kyle shakes his head and grabs his jacket. John watches him move quickly around his desk, before walking over to where John is standing. “Is it the same call we got yesterday morning?”

John just smiles at Kyle and gestures out the door toward his car.

~

Breathing heavily, John pins squirming hands against the wall. “Stop moving,” he growls, voice low, breath hot against the back of Kyle’s neck. “If you continue to fight this I will take the paddle to your ass. Do you want that, boy?”

Kyle moans, letting his head fall back on John’s shoulder, his ass pressing back against John’s hips. “Sorry, sorry. Please, need...”

“Shhh, I know what you need.” John kisses the side of Kyle’s neck, licking over the tendon that stands out under his skin. John understands Kyle's urgency; if that last call had taken any longer John would have been tempted to take him right there in the patrol car. Repositioning his hands, John holds both of Kyle’s wrists in one large hand, using his free hand to slide over Kyle’s naked chest, thick, calloused fingers pinching his nipples. John could drown in the sounds Kyle is making; not since Claudia has John felt complete, whole in a way that makes it easier to breathe, easier to get out of bed each morning.

Kyle whines, pressing back against the hard line of John’s dick. John trails his hand lower, dragging through the light trail of hair low on Kyle’s belly before flicking the button open on Kyle’s pants. Slipping his hand inside he grins against the back of Kyle’s neck. Putting pressure on Kyle’s dick with the palm of his hand, John nips at his earlobe. Kyle moans, his hips stuttering, pushing against John’s hand, trying to rut into his palm. Clicking his tongue, John pulls his hand out of Kyle’s pants and steps back. “Impatient.”

Kyle whimpers, his pants falling just low enough that John can see the dimples at the base of his spine and the swell of his bare ass. Humming under his breath, he reaches a hand out, lightly dragging his fingers over the bared flesh. “Very nice. Did you do what I asked?”

Kyle nods, his sweat-slicked flesh sliding over the wall his cheek is pressed against.”Use your words.” John chides, giving him a light slap to the top of his ass.

Kyle inhales sharply, “Ye-yes, sir. I did what you asked.”

“Show me.” John’s voice drops an octave, taking on that husky quality that makes Kyle visibly tremble as he maneuvers to get his pants over his hips, never moving from where his face is pressed to the wall. John’s breath catches when he sees the black swirled glass knob nestled between Kyle’s cheeks. John kneels behind Kyle, helping to remove his pants. Once Kyle’s pants are gone, John slides his hands up the back of Kyle’s legs, thumbs coming to rest where his thighs meet his ass. He leans in, pressing a light kiss to one cheek and then mirroring the act on the other side. “Beautiful.”

John presses against the plug with one hand, his other clamped tight around the base of Kyle’s cock. Rocking the plug inside Kyle, John can feel Kyle’s legs trembling every time he presses it against his prostate. Drawing it out slowly, John watches Kyle’s hands scrabble at the wall, his mouth hanging open slightly as he pants. Pulling the plug free, John sets it aside and reaches for the lube that’s sitting near Kyle’s foot. Slicking his fingers, he presses two inside Kyle’s hole, while he gently presses kisses along the backs of Kyle’s thighs, slowly dragging his tongue across the top of his thigh until he reaches where his fingers are slowly pumping in and out of Kyle’s hole. 

“Please,” Kyle whimpers, John drawing his tongue slowly over his right cheek, dipping briefly in his crack before moving to the other side, teasing that side as well. Kyle presses his hips back, forcing John’s fingers deeper as he chases his tongue. 

“Please what? You want this?” John asks, his voice low and raspy, leaning back in to continue the teasing, lightly licking over where his fingers disappear, but never any further than that. “You need to tell me what you want, use your words, boy.”

Kyle pinks up along his back and shoulders. It’s one thing that John is trying to break him of, being embarrassed to ask for what he wants. “I... I want,” Kyle shudders as John rocks his fingertips over his prostate, gently pressing down before pulling back. “Please, lick me. Sir.”

“Good boy,” John croons, pulling his fingers free, using his thumbs to spread Kyle open and taking a moment to just look at him, pink and smooth. John had spent hours the night before shaving Kyle, gently dragging the razor over him, rubbing oil into his smooth skin. He presses a soft kiss against Kyle’s relaxed hole before licking around the rim, dragging his teeth across the sensitive skin. Kyle hisses loudly, followed by a loud, high pitched whine. “That’s right, let it out. Let me hear you.”

Moving back in, John is relentless, nipping and licking against Kyle’s sensitive hole, his still slick hand snaking around to begin jerking Kyle off, never letting him come.

“Please,” Kyle chokes out, tears falling freely down his cheeks, his hands fisted against the wall near his head. “Please may I come, sir?”

John stands up, pressing his mouth to Kyle’s ear. “Yes.” One hand on his hip, the other pulling him off rapidly, John feels Kyle stiffen, his back bowing harshly as he comes with a wail. Gently dragging his fingers over Kyle’s jaw, John pulls his head to the side so he can press a kiss to his mouth. “So good. You did so good.”

Kyle smiles sleepily, letting John move him away from the wall and toward the bed. Settling Kyle on the bed, John opens the bottle of water that is sitting on the nightstand. “Come on, drink.” Holding the bottle to Kyle’s mouth, he waits for him to drink before setting the bottle down and turning toward the bathroom. “I’m getting a wash cloth. I’ll be right back.” 

Kyle hums, his eyes closed, as John walks to the bathroom, returning quickly with a warm, wet cloth to clean the come and lube from Kyle’s skin. Tossing the cloth toward the hamper, John strips down and slides into the bed next to Kyle. Pulling him close, John drags the blankets over them and presses a kiss to Kyle’s neck. 

He had been lonely for so many years, he never thought he would find someone that would make him happy like he was with Claudia. But he has found that happiness. It's different, since nothing would ever be able to match the love he felt for his wife, but his feelings for Kyle are beautiful in their own way.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Addi!!


End file.
